Trouble Trio
by mixxymae59
Summary: Kakashi knew becoming a Jounin instructor was a hassle but there is nothing worse than becoming a father figure to a bunch of Troublesome parentless brats who seems not to know the definition of respect
1. I hate the Academy

A/N: (updated the first chapter) This Fanfiction will be my take on 'Naruto' not Shippuden

I will keep major plot events but expect modifications and changes here and there, Along with a background change on one of the Team 7 Genin

* * *

I hate the Academy

Kakashi walked through the busy streets of konaha fully intending to ignore the sweaty bodies colliding into his own as the afternoon heat draped the air

He planned to buy the new book the great jiraya has just published and nothing is going to stop him but even so he couldn't stop the nervous twitch in his fingers every time they brushed too close to his vest pocket where the scroll the Hokage gave was in

'Ignore it' he willed himself

He walked faster as sweat trailed from his neck to the collar of his shirt

'_This team is going to be the same as last time_'

he was only a few blocks away from the bookstore

'A bunch of ambitious snot nosed brats that will only fail when the bell test would be initiated' he stopped a few meters from the bookstore, a long line from inside of the shop to the old lady's dumpling shop next to him came into his view

'Oh crap'

* * *

Earlier

Kakashi leaped from roof to roof before landing on the ledge of a certain building, opening a window slightly, he went inside silently wishing to not cause any attention

With his mind already formulating a believable excuse for his tardiness, he cleared his throat

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama but i—" kakashi paused noticing the lack of an old man sitting behind the desk

"Hokage-sama?" kakashi repeated looking around, as confusion graced him

'Where is he' he thought narrowing his eye trying to locate the slightly balding Hokage

When he noticed something hurl towards him

Kakashi whirled around only to slightly miss the kunai aimed for his head

Grunting Kakashi tensed as he stared at the figure standing behind the shadows of a bookcase to his right, sighing he flashed stepped to the bookcase's side only to find a smiling hokage playing with several kunais

"Sir?" he asked as Sarutobi laughed patting the silver headed jounin's before smirking at him

"Still fast as ever kakashi" Sarutobi said walking towards his desk, shuffling the stuff there a bit before tossing a scroll towards the Jounin

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he caught the object

"A mission?" he asked

"Not exactly"

"Do you know what time of year it is?" the Hokage asked walking towards the window giving Kakashi a glance

"The cherry blossoms season?" Kakashi asked unsurely while leaning against the wall

The Hokage laughed

"Yes and no" he said pointing at a particular establishment, immediately catching kakashi's attention

"The children are graduating and becoming genin, they would need a jonin to become their sensei" the old man pointed at scroll in his hands

"And I'm one of those jonin?" Kakashi muttered running a hand through his hair

'Here we go again' he internally groaned

"Yes and your team's members are written in that scroll" Sarutobi added

"But none of them make it" Kakashi said looking Sarutobi into his eyes almost pleadingly, hoping it would somehow change his decision

The Hokage smiled before looking at the scroll

"That's why I gave you a special bunch" he said making Kakashi raise an eyebrow

"Ones that would be hard for you to shake off" Sarutobi guaranteed with a smirk

"How sure are you?" kakashi asked not really believing him

"We'll have you heard of the names Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno?" Sarutobi said making sure to emphasize the names

Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly

"You mean?" he gaped disbelievingly at the man

'He must be doing this as some sort of revenge since I'm always late' he growled internally

"I'm giving them over to you" Sarutobi walked towards his desk, taking a seat

"The information you need is written inside the scroll and if you have any questions about them you can ask Iruka" he said quickly

"Dismissed" he added with a smirk before Kakashi could retort

Kakashi bowed still in the state of shock but as he was about to leave in a puff of smoke he heard the Hokage mutter something almost mockingly

"Good luck"

* * *

"what have I gotten myself into" kakashi muttered ,taking his place in the line as he watched several academy teachers chase a blonde kid, who was holding several paint cans. A group of giddy Academy girls gushing about a certain Uchiha passed him.

Head forehead slightly aching, he turned to face the crowd to find the guy in front of him holding his swollen cheek muttering something about a pink haired brat and disrespect

Sighing he held the bridge of his nose hoping to nurse the incoming headache that was eventually going to come

He could see it now, what would be written above his grave

'Here lies Kakashi Hatake

The Copy Cat of Konoha

Killed off by some annoying brats'

Damn the academy graduation

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	2. A hand full

A/N: Chap 2 is here! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**A hand full**

Kakashi let out a silent giggle as he put his recently acquired book in the paper bag

He managed to buy it after waiting for hours in line while enduring the heat and the irritating bystanders but it was worth it

'Icha icha paradise new volume here I come' he inwardly rejoiced exiting the shop

'Now to get home and open it' he laughed merrily inside his head when he heard someone shouting

"Kakashi!" a voice called as he glanced to the right with his beloved book

He was met with a slightly out of breath Iruka

"i-been lo-looking for yo-u" Iruka panted making kakashi raise an eyebrow

"Come with me!" Iruka said pulling kakashi's arm

"Where are we going?" kakashi asked, sort of annoyed as Iruka turned to the right

'So much for reading my new book' he thought, grumpily clutching his book in his arms.

"To dinner" Iruka muttered while gripping the silver haired Jounin's arm tighter.

* * *

"You know when you said dinner, I thought you meant ramen" kakashi said before taking a bite from his syrup covered treat.

"I just wanted to discuss something with you" iruka huffed poking his dumpling with a tooth pick.

"And what is that?" kakashi asked

"Your future students" Iruka answered turning his full attention to the copy-cat Nin.

The silver hair Jounin stared at him for a second before rolling his foot in syrup before eating it.

"What about them" kakashi swallowed the last of his food before throwing it into the trashbin.

"I know I have no business of how you treat your students but I want you to be patient with them and treat them right" Iruka said bowing his head, as he pleaded.

Kakashi sighed as he let a small smirk appear behind his mask.

"I Know that already" he said flicking Iruka's spiky ponytail

Iruka raised his head.

"You've been taking care of them ever since they arrived at the academy right?" kakashi asked looking at the setting sun and the view seen from the teashop.

"ye-yeah" Iruka nodded

"Then it's a promise" kakashi said before standing up and putting down his bill. But as prepared to leave the shop he caught the smile blossoming on the academy teacher's face

He also noticed the lack of the silver Headband on Iruka's forehead

Smiling slightly he thought that maybe he could actually look forward to tomorrow's orientation

* * *

"HAHAHAHA see I told you guys he'll fall for it" a young (brat) boy laughed as kakashi entered the room. A shiny silver headband on _his_ forehead

'Maybe not' kakashi thought dryly as he watched as dust scatter around his field of vision

Covering his hair and upper torso

Sighing slightly he patted off some of the dust on his hair before examining the three occupants of the room

A laughing blonde

A Shocked pinkette

And a brooding ravenette

Grunting he leaned against the door for a second before chuckling

"You know what" he asked watching as the three faced him fully

Well the blonde brat and the girl did, the other one just glanced at him

"I hate you all" he said warmly before slamming the door closed, leaving a small note in his place

* * *

Cut-Cut

Reviews


	3. Sweet talk

A/N: I tinkered with Sakura here and there so expect her to have a few personality differences

(Cut the original Chapter in half)

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

**Sweet Talk**

Sakura sighed in delight as she took another bite of anmistsu its sweet chewy cubes slipping down her throat making her almost forget about earlier.

She took another spoonful of the jelly and dumped the now empty bowl to the side.

"Another" she grinned at the frowning blonde and worried purplenette.

"I think you've had enough Sakura" the blonde crossed her arms over her chest holding a bag full of anmistsu.

"Come on Ino just another bowl!" Sakura pouted as she rolled around the blanket.

"Sakura you've had like 6 bowls already! I'm surprised you didn't get fat with all that sugar in your body" Ino scolded waving the bag over the cliff making Sakura freeze and stare at the bags in horror.

"i-ino I don't think it's good to tease sakura l-like that" hinata stuttered shifting uncomfortably in her seat on the blanket.

they were having a small picnic on the top of Hokage Mountain after meeting their respective groups but the ussually sunny Pinkette bring dramatic was more interesting than insulting their male temmates.

And the best way to bribe their friend was use her favourite dessert against her.

"Not until I find out what's bothering her!" Ino declared frowning as she watched Sakura instantly stiffen and fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"What do you mean? There's nothing bothering me" Sakura explained quickly but stilled when Ino dangled the bag in front of her.

"Oh really know" Ino teased with a smirk on her face.

"So your telling me you don't want these animastsus either?" Ino grinned

Sakura stared shocked at the blonde before scowling fiercely.

"The ones me and Hina picked were filled with cherries"

The green eyed teen rolled her eyes at the Yamanaka heiress before smirking.

"Ino if you think bribing me would work then you have another thing coming"

Sakura crossed her arms and stared at annoyed girl in front of her.

Ino was about to threaten the pinkette when she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder.

Turning around she was met with A sweetly smiling Hinata, who softly gestured her to the side.

Blinking a bit in disbelief, Ino obediently allowed The Hyuuga Heiress to pass.

"Sakura-chan, we're just worried for you" Hinata explained sternly

"You looked dejected when we saw you at the foot of the mountain and just simply wanted to know why"

Hinata smiled softly at her making Sakura's resolve to keep quiet waver

Ino leapt up from her sit and snickered at the pinkette.

"Sakura don't tell me you're going to break poor Hinata's heart" Ino laughed making her green eyed best friend see red for abit but Hinata came into view and her glare softened.

Sakura looked at two girls in front of her and raised her hands in defeat.

"It's my two idiotic teammates" She confessed

"Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san?" Hinata asked curious

"Yes! Them, now I understand why teachers avoid them! They're so hard to deal with" Sakura groaned into her hands after taking a bite of her animastsu she stole from Ino's bag.

"Isn't that a bit too much? I mean sure Naruto can be an idiot, but Sasuke?" Ino asked as she took a bite of Hinata's cookies.

"And Uchiha-san seems reasonable enough n-not to anger you" Hinata said gingerly before taking a sip of the tea she brought.

"Trust me, the words I used to describe those two fit them perfectly, especially that jerk; Sasuke" Sakura growled at the mention of the silent prodigy.

"Alright, now I'm really curious! What happened exactly?" Ino said after standing up suddenly, looking Sakura in the eye.

Biting her lip sakura avoided Ino's stare and hoped to find help in Hinata only to find the shy Hyuuga looking at her intensely, probably as curious as Ino.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Sakura sighed as she watched the two heiress's nod, their stares never wavering.

Sighing Sakura opened another (stolen) pack and took a bite

"Well it all started when kakashi-sensei declared he hated us and left" Sakura said as she recalled what happened a few hours ago

* * *

_"I hate you all" kakashi said warmly before slamming the door shut leaving the three occupants in the room to ponder in their own thoughts_

_Sakura blinked as felt like she was dumped in cold water_

_'He said he hated us' sakura thought as the words of the silver haired jonin repeated in her head_

_'What if word comes out and I'll never be a full fledged Ninja" _

_Now she was starting to sweat especially when Naruto still continued to howl in laughter_

_'_

_All my hard work gone in a flash' she thought_

_'I'll never complete goal' he was still laughing_

_Sakura snapped_

_"NARUTO YOU IDIOT APOLOGIVE TO SENSEI AND TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT" Sakura growled sending the blonde a glare that instantly silenced him_

_"But Sakura he was the one that fell for it" Naruto defended but stiffened when her glare got colder_

_"I don't care, go apologies" she ground out at the sweating boy in front of her_

_"b-but!" Naruto stuttered_

_"No buts! Go find him and ask for forgiveness! Right Sasuke?" Sakura asked the quiet boy in the corner who didn't even spare her a glance_

_"Right Sasuke?" sakura repeated thinking he just didn't hear her the first time_

_No response_

_"Sasuke?" she called out only to get the same answer_

_"Uchiha-san?" sakura scowled eyebrows twitching_

_A grunt_

_'THAT IS IT!' sakura growled at the raven haired prodigy in the back seat before walking towards him_

_"Uchiha 'Jack ass' Sasuke!" Sakura called out instantly earning a glare from the said teen and a laugh from Naruto_

_Smirking slightly she stopped a few tables away from the raven haired teen_

_"Cat got your tongue Sasuke, or maybe it was Naruto. Since it looked like the two of you enjoyed your make out session earlier" Sakura said as she put a hand to her hip, ignoring the chocking sound emitted behind them but instead focused her attention to the glaring boy in front of her. _

_"What did you say ?" Sasuke said menacingly, giving Sakura a death glare_

_"So now you speak? What busy reliving the moment you and Naruto swapped saliva ?" Sakura teased enjoying the way the Uchiha's eyebrows twitched and his lips formed a scowl_

_"You don't know who you are messing with" Sasuke threatened as he stood up from his seat. _

_"The same could be said for you duck butt" Sakura said sticking out her tongue. _

_"Don't you have any more of those lame insult, pinky" Sasuke said as he leaned to his head to the side, and watched in satisfaction when Sakura tensed up and took more steps closer to him. _

_"What did you just call me, y-you Conceited jerk!" Sakura's eyes flashed as she was about to pounce onto the raven haired prodigy when she felt two arms hold her back by the shoulders_

_"S-Sakura calm down! Sensei left a note! He said if we were ready to be orientated then we better head to the rooftops" Naruto said as he waved the piece of paper in the air before Sakura jumped up to take it. _

_She read it over and over again before grinning at the boys before she started both drag them by the collar towards the rooftops_

_"Boys you better listen to me if you know what's good for you" she threatened after sweetly smiling as she took the corridor that led to the stairs. All the whole ignoring Naruto's protest and Sasuke's glare_

* * *

"So you're telling us you picked a fight with Uchiha Sasuke, the top of our class and managed to make Naruto Uzumaki heel to your demands" Ino asked wide eyed before bursting out laughing

"C-Congrats Sakura-chan" Hinata said half-heartedly while tidying up the blanket and containers barely hiding her mortification as she looked at Ino for an explanation but the blue eyed teen was busy laughing her guts out

Frowning Sakura elbowed Ino on the chest

"So what happened next?" Ino asked as she managed to calm down a bit, imaging the threats Sakura threw at the other members of team 7

"Well after Naruto apologized, A little introduction happened" Sakura answered finishing off her last bowl and gave it to Hinata

"Though it really didn't do anything besides make them stupid or creepy" The girl added

Hinata hummed slightly as she tied up the garbage bag and passed it on to Ino

"Did you just indirectly called Sasuke, creepy" Ino raised an eybrow at the Sakura, who only shrugged and continued to help Hinata pack.

"Most of the girls in our class would hunt you down if they heard that" The blue eyed girl suggested

"Ino, he said his goals were to kill a 'certain' someone and revive his clan" Sakura deadpanned making Ino whistle and Hinata turn red.

"Revive his clan huh? Well he has more than enough willing girls to help him with that" Ino laughed while Hinata looked traumatized

"You laugh now, but when I turned out dead in a week beside a knife with Sasuke's fingerprints it won't be funny" Sakura whined as she felt Ino pat her shoulder before Hinata sent her a reassuring smile

"Sakura, you know that the two of them were loners ever since back then. maybe they're just having a hard time adjusting themselves" Ino reasoned before looking up

"Times up" she sighed softly as she took the blanket she brought and glanced at Hinata and Sakura

"Well it's almost sunset, mom might be looking for me now" Ino said before jumping down the slopes of the Hokage Mountain.

"See yah tomorrow!" She waved them goodbye

"Ino wait!, I'm going home too" Hinata squeaked before pecking Sakura on the cheek

"you can get past this sakura-chan so you should probably g-o home too" she smiled before fallowing Ino down ready to greet Hanabi at home.

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura smiled softly at her best friend before taking a seat on

the metal railing on top of the monuments

"But I've got no one waiting for me at home" she whispered grimly as a cold breeze passed her.

* * *

I divided it because the original felt too long, sorry


	4. Painting Faces

A/N: so yeah chapter 3 here! So when is end of your summer vacation? Mine's June 15 :D hahaha

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

P.s: this chap contains some narusaku moments! But nothing major

* * *

**Painting Faces **

Sakura didn't know how long she was sitting there, but she knew ino and hinata were long gone by now but she was still sitting there

Thinking things through

_"__Sakura, you know that the two of them were loners ever since back then and maybe they're just having a hard time adjusting themselves"_

Sakura sighed frustrated as she ran a hand through her waist length hair

"maybe I should apologize, tomorrow" sakura muttered as she got up the rails and prepared to jump down to the first's nose when she heard someone snickering and rocks crumbling from below the second's chin

"what the-" sakura said tensed as she hid behind the rails and peeked below and found a blob of blonde heading towards her along with different sets of paints

"Naruto ?" she said confused as she moved forward a bit to have a better view when her foot slip and some rocks to tumble below making her blonde teammate freeze

"Who's there?" he questioned

* * *

Naruto knows his pranks can get him into serious trouble, especially now that he is a genin but he really doesn't care, pranks were a great stress reliever and right now Naruto is beyond frustrated

'My first kiss was with that teme, Sasuke while I have a dick head as a teacher and my only female teammate is as scary as an angry iruka sensei' Naruto whined as he carried the paint cans with him his brush settled between his teeth

'maybe I could try and imitate sasuke's brooding face on the second's and sensei's mask on the fourth's' Naruto snickered as he climbed onto the top of the second hokage's nose when he heard someone shift on top of the monuments and rocks tumbling down along with it

Immediately making him stop for a moment

'This is so unfair, I'm caught before I can even do anything' Naruto thought as his heart pounded into his ears

"Who's there?" he said quickly as he lifted his head to find the person above but when he heard no reply but continuous tumbling of the rocks, he grew annoyed

"I said who's there?!" Naruto repeated going higher when he heard shifting again and a pink head pop out from the rails on the first's hair

"Sakura?" Naruto blinked as his eyes widened for a second before panicking

"Eh! Ano! Um I can explain! Um i-I I'm here for maintenance! y-yeah for ma-maintenance" he stuttered as he fidgeted watching as sakura raised an amused eyebrow

"Don't worry I won't rat you out" sakura laughed as she leaped off the head and landed on the first's nose

"y-you won't" Naruto asked, suspicious

"Yeah but you have to lend me something" sakura grinned as she faced her blonde teammate

"Depends on what it is?" Naruto asked as his fidgety attitude disappeared, teammate or not he faced situations like this and it did not end well

"Are you doubting me Naruto? I'm hurt" sakura teased putting on a faked hurt expression

"I'm not joking sakura" Naruto replied in a serious manner putting his arms around his chest

"Okay okay, I just want an extra brush" she confessed watching as Naruto blanched

'Okay so that caught me off guard' he thought as he stared at sakura trying to detect any traces of lies

"A brush? But what are you going to do with that" Naruto asked he raised a golden eyebrow at his pink haired teammate

"I'm going to help you what else? I've always wanted to try painting the hokage's faces" sakura gave a cheeky grin and started looking over the paint cans

Biting her lip slightly she picked out the pink one and turned to naruto

"y-you're serious? You want to help ME vandalise the hokage's faces?" Naruto asked bewildered making sakura stifled a laugh

"Yeah I'm serious, why? Don't you want my help?" sakura asked and put a hand over her heart

"No I'm alright with you helping but what if we get in trouble? Wont your parents get mad" Naruto asked to busy warning sakura about the dangers of being caught that he failed to notice the slight dim of sakura's emerald green eyes

"They're dead" sakura muttered faintly, opening the can of paint when she saw Naruto freeze

"d-dead" Naruto asked wide eyed as he dropped the extra brush, he got from his pack

"Yeah, you know in heaven or something" sakura tried to laugh it off but there was still that pang in her chest

"S-sorry! I didn't kn-know" Naruto panicked waving his arms around franticly

"No it's alright, it's been three years since then" sakura smiled but Naruto ignored it

"Yeah so? It's hard to give up something you've been so close too! I suppose in a way I'm lucky to never have met mine" Naruto laughed uneasily scratching the back of his neck when he felt something wet hit his face

Blinking he wiped his cheek then looked at his hand

"Pink paint?" he said confused before looking at a smirking sakura

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to start painting the monuments pink now and if you're done moping around in my behalf, you can join me" she teased as she drew a heart on the second's cheek

Grinning brightly he took another brush from his pouch then dipped it in orange paint

"You want to see who could vandalise better?" Naruto suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"You're so on!" sakura said as she stuck her tongue out then proceeded to cover the first's face in pink paint and red stripes after she was done ,the pinkette leaned a bit to admire her work when someone laughed to her side

"Not bad for a beginner" sakura heard Naruto say and turned around only to bite back a laugh

"What don't like the second's hair painted white and a mask covering half his face" Naruto snickered making sakura burst out laughing

"You are so getting in trouble tomorrow "the green-eyed 12 year old said as she clutched her stomach that was starting to ache from laughing so much

"Well that wouldn't be the first time right sakura-chan?" Naruto laughed but stopped when he saw sakura freeze

"W-wait sorry! I didn't mean it! I won't call you that again!" Naruto panicked as he tried to fix his mistake when sakura looked at him in the eye and smiled genuinely

"No don't worry I like it" she said as she watched Naruto flush

"Besides aren't we friends?" sakura asked tilting her head cutely to the side

"o-of course but I think yo-you shouldn't smile lik-like that in front of me" Naruto fidgeted his whole face red hot

"Why?" sakura asked confused as she put a hand to her hips

"Cause you're going to give me a heart attack with how cute you are" Naruto muttered quietly making a blush appear on sakura's face

"Id-idiot! Don't say something so weird!" sakura huffed as she stared at her feet before looking at Naruto

"And I'm sorry for overreacting earlier" sakura added looking embarrassed making Naruto chuckle lightly

"It's alright! It's my fault anyway" Naruto apologized putting both his arms in the air to signal defeat

"So truce?" sakura said as she bit her lip and extended a hand as she watched Naruto stared at her for a second before smiling like a sun

"Truce" he said as the two teammates laughed both hand tightly grasped around another

"Well I think we should go back to painting now" Naruto said as he took his brush and moved onto the third hokage's face

"I couldn't agree more" sakura said before finishing her 'art works' on the first's face

With them both preoccupied they never noticed a pair of grey eyes observing them from a nearby roof

Kakashi snickered quietly as he thought of the punishment he can bestow onto the two before he shook his head when rin and obito flashed into his mind

"Maybe they do have a chance of succeeding" he muttered, looking down at the bottom of the monuments where a certain prodigy stood

His face was slightly sweaty probably from running his routine laps around the village but still held the unemotional mask, only thing different was there was a slight ting of amusement behind his emotionless façade

Sighing slightly he shut his new book before standing up

"I'll just have to see how they perform tomorrow then" he said as he disappeared into puffs of smoke

* * *

A/N: so umm I know I said I would post this chapter earlier but the internet was acting wacky and I edited some parts of the chapter so sorry!

Anyway thanks for fallowing, reviewing and adding it to your favourites! I appreciate it a lot!

The next chap might come in late since the struck of inspiration hasn't hit me yet :D

Oh and if any of you are wandering how Naruto and sakura painted the faces, well let's say they did it the old fashioned way! Yeah I know it's a bit off, sorry!

Ja Ne!


	5. Team 7

A/N: Hello! Long-time no see :D this chapter would be filled with Team 7's development in becoming a real team and some of sasuke's past

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

**Team 7**

_A young 9 year old boy skipped happily towards his home, anticipating the smiles his family would give him when he reached his house. They were practicing kunai training at the academy earlier and he managed to hit a bull's eye, gaining him a perfect score._

_"I hope Otou-san would pat my head" the raven haired boy grinned as he accelerated his steps_

_'I can't wait for the tomato soup Okaa-san promised me' He was only a few steps away from their clan's district gate_

_"Itachi-nee would flick my forehead again" he muttered faintly as he arrived as the clan's large gate but instead of sprinting towards his house like he planned, the 9 year old froze at the sight that greeted him_

_Blood, so much blood. It was everywhere; the walls, the path even the houses and as he walked forward like a frightened bunny it seems that blood wasn't the only one splattered everywhere_

_Bodies, dead people, corpses were littered in every corner of the district_

_Almost the same complexion of a ghost ,the onyx eyed child ran towards his house; warm tears running down his tears as terror wreaked havoc upon his mind and heart_

_"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Itachi-Nee !" the child screamed as loud as he can; before turning right, not really caring if the killer was still wandering around the mass of corpses_

_Nearly tripping, he screamed and screamed again as he reached the largest house in the compound ,the large white and red fan on top of his home not even giving him the sense of pride he would always feel when seeing it anywhere._

_Opening the mahogany doors he whimpered as the strong scent of blood and death filtered out the house, almost losing every sense of hope. He quietly passed more dead bodies of his relatives at the same time crying out the names of his love ones_

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Itachi-nee san" he said as he reached the living room ,raising a shaky hand he weakly dragged the door open as he mustered the remaining hope he had to find his family alive_

_But nothing prepared him for the scene he came upon_

_His beloved Aneki covered in blood as he twisted his kusagani out of his parent's lifeless bodies_

_"A-aneki?" the raven haired child stuttered as his whole world shattered into millions of pieces_

_Itachi almost eerily turned to face him, a terrifying sense of calmness radiating of him_

_"Sasuke" Itachi muttered as his blood red eyes faced Sasuke before spinning wildly_

_"You lack hatred" was the last thing Sasuke heard before everything turned black_

* * *

Eyes opening wildly, Sasuke sat up as he covered his mouth with both his hands as he felt the remains of his dinner boiling up

Panting slightly Sasuke ran to the bathroom connected to his room as he ignored the cold breeze that hit his shirtless figure, opening the door he quickly opened the lid of the toilet before releasing the bile in his stomach that pushed against his mouth

After emptying his stomach he weakly walked to the sink when he passed the mirror

He was paler than normal and he had dark rings adorning his eyes, annoyed he opened the sink and splashed some water on his face, the calming cold water doing wonders to his panicked state.

Pulling out his tooth brush and tooth paste he walked out the bathroom, his bottomless dark eyes landing on the digital watch

**4:07**

Sighing he pulled out his high collared shirt and white shorts before entering the restroom again

"Might as well come early" he muttered as he turned the knob of the shower to cold

* * *

**4: 18**

Sasuke Grumbled as he walked down the dirt trailed path of the training grounds

"What does Kakashi think he was doing when he said to be at the training grounds, so early in the morning" he sneered as he stifled a yawn

All traces of the nightmare a while ago where almost gone from his memorise but it didn't mean it would make him less irritated especially when he remembered there Mentor's Threat yesterday

* * *

_"Tomorrow we would start our first mission" kakashi said as they finished the introductions_

_"Finally! Now I'm going to show you guys how awesome I am!" Naruto said proudly making Sakura roll her eyes_

_"So sensei what kind of mission is it?" she said pulling her knee to her chest after telling Naruto to quiet down_

_"Well it's a survival exercise" he said cheerfully as he watched Naruto and sakura's eye twitch_

_"Wait a minute! We already did those things in the academy!" Naruto argued making kakashi let out a chuckle_

_Feeling a vein pop in her head, Sakura glared at the silver haired man in front of them_

_"Why are you laughing? Naruto has point" she said shooting the jonin a dirty look_

_"Well my exercises are a lot more different than the ones you did in the academy" kakashi said as his visible eye crinkled_

_"What so different about it then?" Sasuke muttered, getting annoyed with kakashi's smug demeanour_

_"Well if I told you, I'm pretty sure none of you guys would like it" he explained as he watched as the Uchiha Prodigy's eyes narrow at him_

_"How are you so sure? Just spit out already" Naruto barked, standing up suddenly_

_"Well if you say so" kakashi sighed before he stood up and towered Naruto making the blonde recoil a few meters_

_"the exercise I'm going to conduct tomorrow will determine if you three would continue being a genin or be sent back to the academy" he said enthusiastically , finding amusement in the way all three of them froze_

_"w-what?" Sakura asked wide eyed, shocked and terrified at the same time_

_"Well in the 27 graduates only 9 Genins would not be sent back to the academy" kakashi said before he saw Sakura stand up_

_"b-but what's the use of graduating if we're only going to be sent back?" Sakura said hotly, putting a hand on her hip_

_"Well that's to find possible candidates" kakashi answered simply making Sakura falter, when he saw a kunai hurl towards his way_

_"There is NO way I'm going to send back! No way!" Naruto declared pointing at kakashi, ignoring the way Sakura blanched and Sasuke glared_

_Chuckling kakashi catched the kunai in one hand and appeared in front of Naruto before anyone of them could blink_

_"then prove It to me ,all three of you better be at training ground three before 5:00 AM and bring your weapons" kakashi threatened, Pointing the kunai at Naruto and sent the other two a glare_

_"Oh I almost forgot" he said suddenly as he let go of the kunai and began to walk away_

_"Don't eat breakfast" he said simply when he heard Naruto let out a growl_

_"And why not?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest_

_"Cause you'll puke" kakashi answered before disappearing in puffs of smoke_

* * *

Growling he ran a hand over his messy hair before entered the third training ground but halted when he was greeted by a particular sight

There leaning against a tree was his pink haired teammate obviously asleep

'Who sleeps in a training ground when it 4:20 in the morning' he thought as he walked over to the sleeping teen

He kicked her leg softly as he tested if she was truly asleep and as expected the only response he got was a slight twitch, kneeling to the ground; Sasuke leaned forward a little and like any other male adolescents, he observed her a little

Taking in the way her long pink eyelashes fell over her checks hiding a pair of emerald orbs

How her pink lips was twisted in a small frown as she hugged her knees tighter with her own pack right beside her

How she shifted and her eye lids flickered bit

But when his arms 'accidently' brushed the hair covering her larger than normal forehead, he snapped out of thoughts.

Grunting, Sasuke stood up quickly as if he was burnt, before kicking sakura's knees lightly

"Wake up" he said as put his foot down

No reaction

"Sakura get up" Sasuke repeated the kick albeit a harder

Still ignored

"Haruno hurry up" he growled feeling the bottom of his eye twitched

A small yawn

Grunting he sent the sleeping teen a glare

"Whatever sleep on the ground for all I care" he said as he turned around and leaned against the tree directly in front of her

Dropping his pack, Sasuke crouched down and took his weapons

He leaned against the trunk before taking a knife and started sharpening his kunais

'Might as well do something useful while waiting' he thought before taking another kunai as he let out a yawn

He glanced in front and saw sakura curl in a foetus position. He bit the inside of his mouth when he felt his eyes started to drop

Ignoring the way sleep started to spread against his body he continued to sharpen the kunais

'I will not fall asleep' he willed himself but his eyes were already closing

Growling he took another set and shook his head

"Not" he muttered again as his vision started to blur

"As if" he growled but he already felt his eyes starting to drop

* * *

Naruto cursed silently as he ran faster, it was already 5:15 and he was already late. Kakashi-sensei was probably already teaching Sakura and Sasuke cool moves and here he was, sweaty and still sleepy

Dodging a tree he sprinted towards training grounds three when a peculiar sight caught him off guard

Sasuke the Almighty Bastard was asleep, as in totally defenceless .Feeling oddly excited he dropped his bag pack before getting a marker from his back pocket

"I knew bringing this today was a great idea" he snickered as he kneeled in front of Sasuke. Giggling childishly, he took off the cap and leaned forward when Sasuke grabbed his arm before violently twisting it.

"What the Fuck!" Naruto howled as he felt something crack, snapping Sasuke back to his senses

"Naruto what in hell were you doing!?" Sasuke glared at the agonized blonde

"Stop asking questions can't you see my arm is twisted!?" Naruto yelled sweat dripping off his face making Sasuke smirk

"Serves you right dobe" Sasuke said finding amusement in the way naruto's features twisted in pain

"Why you te-teme" Naruto scowled as he prepared to tackle the teen when a booming voice bounced through the forest

"Will you two shut the heck up!? Can't you see someone is trying to sleep!?" Sakura lectured making the two boys freeze

"But sakura-chan Sasuke broke my arm" Naruto whined making the pinkette roll her eyes

"And whose fault is that?" Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"The dobe tried to draw shit on my face" Sasuke muttered earning him a glare

"Sasuke don't curse! And if anything that excuse makes both of you guilty" the pinkette lectured before gesturing the blonde closer

"Sit down, ill mend some of the twisted parts" sakura sighed as she looked up towards Naruto when the blonde raised an eyebrow

"Wa-wait how can you do that!?" Naruto exclaimed but quickly quieted down when the 12 year old girl sent him a glare

" SIT DOWN" she ordered as Naruto obeyed her like a puppy making Sasuke smirk grow larger

"So you actually fallow her orders like a dog" Sasuke teased when he saw a rock hurl his way

"You, Stay quiet!" the green eyed teen sneered, ignoring sasuke's glare. She placed two hands on Naruto shoulder

"Ow Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered but sakura simply closed her eyes

"Umm Sakura-chan I don't think doing that would fi-"Naruto started but immediately shut up when he felt a warm and soothing pressure on his shoulder

"Whaaa?" the blonde said as he turned around before feeling his heart skip a beat

"Sakura your hands are glowing" Sasuke pointed out making sakura snicker

"Of course it does, how could I perform a basic medical jutsu if I don't apply chakra?" Sakura teased feeling her mood lightened as Naruto let out laugh

"Hahahaha she got you good Teme!" Naruto hollered making Sasuke roll his eyes

"As if you could talk, do you even know what a medical jutsu is?" The ravenette countered silencing the blonde immediately

"We-well yeah! It a m-medic's jutsu" Naruto laughed uneasily as he scratched the back of head

"Idiot, you just made it literal" Sasuke countered as Naruto sneered

"Shut up" the cerulean eyed 12 year old pouted making sakura giggle

"Both of you are stupid" she pointed out a grin splattered on her face as she finished mending naruto's shoulder

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he pouted before shooting Sasuke a glare

"Don't lump me with the idiots and where did you even learn to heal I'm sure they didn't teach anything like that in the academy'" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms then scowling at Naruto

"I just read some books about it" Sakura defended making Sasuke narrow his eyes

"Where?" he asked as sakura fidgeted a little

"Somewhere" she answered making the Young Uchiha smirk

"You visited a restricted section of a library didn't you" Sasuke accused before he felt something tackle him from behind

"Stop Bullying Sakura-chan!" Naruto Growled as Sakura sent the blonde a silent thank you

"I'm just making sure she fallows the rules" Sasuke struggled making both him and Naruto roll on the ground

"I pretty sure, your attitude doesn't follow the rules!" The twelve year old blonde counted as he watched Sasuke get up

"Will you two stop fighting for once?" Sakura smiled as she plopped down on the ground watching the boys bicker in amusement

"Only if Sasuke admits that he is a bastard" Naruto said as he crossed his arms

"I'll do that when the blonde dufus learns to write math equations" Sasuke countered, a teasing smirk on his face

"I can do that!" The 12 year old muttered looking away making the ravenette's smirk grow larger

"As if" Sasuke teased as he watched naruto's face become hot red

"Why you teme!" Naruto yelled before running over to the Uchiha heir to tackle him when Sasuke easily dodged resulting to naruto's face becoming caked in mud

"Serves you right" The pale skinned boy said as he walked over to his pack, the blonde close behind him with a knuckle forming in fist

"This is going to be a long sunrise, I hope kakashi-sensei gets here faster" Sakura sighed as she felt the sun's rays get hotter and hotter by the minute

* * *

A/N: yeah so I know it's been a really long time since I updated and it would probably a long time before I update again so I made this really long chapter !

Thank You for the support! I really appreciate it!

Oh and the little moment between Sakura and Sasuke a while ago was just something cute I thought of, Nothing official

JA NE!


	6. Exercise

A/N: so I know it's been a long time since I updated and well sorry, Hehehe

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

**Exercise**

9:00

The blazing sun shone brightly in the pretty blue sky bringing sunshine and cheerfulness to everyone it shines upon

"Dammit it's too hot!" A certain Blonde whined as he started to unzip his Orange jacket

Or not

"Naruto I swear if you start stripping I'm gonna you throw you to the nearby creak!" Sakura reprimanded making the blonde grin

"Psssh, I know you like it Saku- OWWW" Naruto groaned as he held his throbbing head where sakura punched.

"If you ever dare finish that sentence I'm gonna finish YOU" The pinkette hissed, her face tomato red

"The two of you better shut up, your constant bickering is making the heat worse" Sasuke said as he glared at his teammates, sweat dripping of him making Sakura roll her eyes and Naruto Huff

"Well sorry your highness, I didn't mean to get in the way of your glorious tan" Naruto muttered sarcasm oozing of his mouth making Sasuke's right eye twitch

"Do you wanna start a fight Dobe?" The raven haired teen growled making Naruto Sneer

"Oh you're so on Teme!" The Blue -eyed 12 year old, challenged as he got up from seat, Giving Sasuke a glare

"Don't act so confident Dobe," Sasuke smirked as he stood up and began walking towards Naruto

"Hey! Don't tell me both of you are gonna fight in this heat!" Sakura scolded which the two simply ignored making Sakura's forehead twitch

Clenching her teeth she called them again

Ignored

"NARUTO, SASUKE STOP" she half yelled catching both boys attention

"Don't get in the way Sakura" Sasuke muttered as took out several Kunais

A twitch

"Sorry Sakura-chan but this Bastard needs to be taught a lesson" Naruto grinned as he made 5 clones

Another twitch

'That's it!' Scowling the teen distanced herself as she took out several kunais, all laced with her chakra and attached to wire strings

Dividing them in both of her hands equally, she took aim and was about to shoot both her teammate's leg when she suddenly felt a hand clutch her small shoulder

"Now, now Sakura we wouldn't want your little Exercise to be cancelled because your teammates can't walk, can we?" Kakashi smiled as he watched Sakura freeze, immediately dropping the kunais out of shock

'To be able to have this much control of her chakra at this age' the silver haired jonin thought as he averted his attention to two boys at each other's throat

"Boys would you stop your petty little fight so we can carry on with our exercise" Kakashi said as he began to walk over to the three polls in the middle of the training ground

"Hey what's that clock for Sensei?" Naruto asked, excited as he and Sasuke stopped their wrestling match

"Well that's what I'm gonna explain Naruto" Kakashi said as he push the timer on top of the clock and began walking towards the trio

"That clock is set to ring exactly at noon" The silver haired jounin explained making Sasuke narrow his eyes

"And your Assignment is very simple, See this two bells here?" Kakashi said as he took out two silver bells, jingling it with a shake

"You have to get these before the clock strikes 12" He said before placing it back on the side of his vest

"But aren't there only 2 bells?" Sakura asked, a pink eyebrow raised at him inquisitively

"That's because one of you will get left behind and be sent back to the Academy" Kakashi answered, a chuckle escaping him when he saw Sakura falter

"Wait! Do you mean one of us will have to sacrifice?!" Naruto screeched, ready to pounce at kakashi when Sasuke raised his hand

"Deal" The ravenette smirked as watched Naruto's mouth drop

"What the fuck TEME? Sakura-chan help me!" The Blonde growled, Shock and Anger swimming in his blue eyes as he turned to his Pink haired Teammate

"Sure" Sakura said notchantly ignoring the sound of her blonde's teammate's gasp and Kakashi's chuckle

"Alright then I'll let you huddle for a 15 seconds so you can discuss your plan" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a poof making Naruto jump and whirl around towards his teammates

"Please tell me you guys have a plan" The blue eyed 12 year old ordered crossing his arms around his chest

13 …

12 …..

"Well I don't" Sakura confessed as she let out a laugh making Naruto pale

9 …..

8 …..

7 …..

"Teme?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke Snort

"Don't look at me" The Ravenette said as Naruto's tanned features leave him

"The Two of you are the top of our class and you don't have a plan?!" Naruto yelled, ready to pull out his hair

6 …..

"Actually I do" All eyes went to the sole girl in their team

5 …..

4 …..

"Sakura-chan" Naruto sobbed as he released a relieved sigh

3 …..

"Its" The Green eyed teen started before a devious grin replaced her serious expression

2 …..

"Every man for himself" She finished as she watched Sasuke narrow his eyes and every colour fade away from Naruto's face

1 …..

"Start!" Kakashi voice echoed through the air as Sakura and Sasuke vanish from sight leaving an oddly quiet Naruto

* * *

Sadly I didn't have enough motivation to end this chapter with a boom

Maybe later I could find it though hehehe

Sorry its short

And remember Reviews make me happy !

Ja ne


	7. Teamwork (Part 1)

A/N: the fight between team 7 and kakashi isn't exactly based on the original okay? (My own little interpretation but I still added original scenes from the episode)

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

**Teamwork (Part 1)**

"Start!" Kakashi voice echoed through the air as Sakura and Sasuke vanish from sight leaving an oddly quiet Naruto

Kakashi sighed as he took a step forward

"Naruto I know having 2 overconfident teammates is stressing but now isn't the time to be moping around" The silver haired jounin advised as he stopped directly in front of Naruto when a faint rustling sound reached his ears

Looking to his right he watched as another Naruto burst out the bushes, a giddy grin painted on his whiskered face

"Caught you Sensei!" Naruto yelled as the clone in front of kakashi disappeared

Grinning widely, the blonde took out a kunai and aimed it at kakashi when the lanky figure of his teacher was replaced by a log

'Substitution?! No way!' Naruto thought in surprise as he felt kakashi appear behind him a kunai resting at the base of his neck

"Quick thinking, Naruto" kakashi praised as he removed the kunai at naruto's neck

"But your still too slow" The single eyed jounin said as he aimed a kick at the blonde's stomach sending him flying

"Gahh" Naruto yelled as his back hit the trunk of a tree, coughing; he spat out some saliva and groaned

"That hurt sensei!" The blonde whined as he clutched his throbbing head, growling he slowly stood up and performed a series of hand signs

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto announced as 3 shadow clones of himself appeared beside him

"Interesting" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto and his clones charged towards him, each holding kunais

Leaning to the right he dodged the first clone then he grabbed hold of the second clone before he swinging him around to hit the third

"Heyy !" the 3 yelled as they landed on the ground, bruised but not disappearing

feeling impressed he dodged the original Naruto and blocked the blonde's kunai

'To think he was able to create 3 sturdy clones after failing almost every cloning test he ever had at the academy' Kakashi thought as a smirk appeared behind his mask while appearing behind the blue-eyed teen

"Whaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelped as he turned his head, trying to clumsily make another clone but failing

"It's true that you and your teammates hold a very special potential but you have forgot a very important rule in being in a squad" kakashi reprimanded as he took out three kunais and aimed it at the 3 replicas of Naruto on the ground, all three of them disappearing with a poof

"and since you forgot something so important, I'll have to teach you guys the 3 basic things of becoming a ninja all over again" The silver haired jounin said as he grabbed hold of naruto's collar before tossing the blonde to the right

"Heyy wait a minute!" Naruto yelled as he finally snapped out his shock only to see kakashi vanish and appear below him

"First is Taijutsu" the lone eyed jounin said while quickly forming the tiger seal with his fingers and aimed it at Naruto

Noticing some leaves shift at the east side of the training grounds. He noted that Sakura might know what this sign is capable of

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Sakura warned as the leaves from the tree she hid on shook again

The tanned blonde clumsily turned his head around, only to feel something hard pierce his ass hole

"Thousand Years of death!" Kakashi said as Naruto released a shrill scream while rocketing up in the air, his hands massaging his abused butt before his jumpsuit got caught on a nearby tree branch, his face was pale and half-way passed out from shock

Chuckling kakashi turned around and faced the direction of the tree sakura hid in

"One down two to go" he said calmly as he felt Sakura's chakra spike

* * *

'Dammit he heard me' Sakura thought as she nervously took out some shurikens and eyed naruto's passed out form on a branch

'Good thing he was just playing with us or else we're done for' the pinkette gulped before averting her stare from Naruto and to kakashi

Taking a deep breath she aimed her shurikens at kakashi while briefly closing her eyes for a second but the moment she opens them, she felt her heart skip a beat

"No way! Where is he?" she panicked as she racked her eyes over the training grounds in search for the missing jounin

"Right behind you" Kakashi breathed from behind her making sakura's eyes widen, throwing her shurikens clumsily, she jumped down from the tree and headed deeper into the forest

'good thing I have a back-up plan' Sakura thought as avoided some bushes

Feeling a smirk grace her face she looked behind her to see kakashi hot on her trail, taking another deep breath she stopped in front of a large oak tree and took out a kunai from her holster, resuming a fighting position she watched as kakashi stop a few meters away from her

"My, My. Sakura are you going to fight one by one with me?" Kakashi chuckled as he took a few steps forward

"Why? doesn't sensei trust my combat skills ?" Sakura said feigning a hurt look on her face making kakashi narrow his eyes secretly

"well Sakura if we're going to base the victor of this fight on experience and size it's an obvious win for me" Kakashi sighed stopping directly in front of her

Sakura slowly raised her stare and grinned at him delightedly

"Well I suppose its good I prepared this then!" The green eyed teen laughed as she twisted her kunai and aimed it at the not so visible thin wire string located at the tree's trunk

Kakashi caught off guard, immediately looked around to find wire strings come out of the trees, the bushes and the leaves scattered on the ground; trapping him in the small space between the wires. Kakashi chuckled as he stared at sakura, her grin was still in place while she walked towards him; in her fist was a single string

"So you had a knack for traps and wire strings huh, Sakura" Kakashi commented as the pinkette Manoeuvred her way behind him. Her body meters away from the trap she had set up

"Actually I prefer to use Wire strings head on, Sensei, but seeing the difference in strength, I was forced to make a trap instead" Sakura explained while she moved her fist slowly, the wire between her fingers fallowing the movement, inched closer to the thread connected to his bells

"Smart girl" Kakashi praised as he felt the string come close enough to his vest pocket "But not smart enough" the silver haired jounin said as he twisted around the trap while reaching for a kunai and avoiding the wire strings

Sakura obviously not ready for combat jumped away from the wires before clumsily tripping on a tree branch

"The second lesson is genjustsu" Kakashi said as he trapped Sakura in an illusion making the pinkette lean against a tree, her emerald green pupils glazing over as she closed her eyes

* * *

"Where am I?" Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around she noticed she was still in the training grounds

"How long was I out?" She hissed as she tried to stand up when she felt something heavy on her chest

Looking down in annoyance, she bit down a scream when she found Naruto laying on her chest almost cosily

"Naruto? Hey wake up!" Sakura said as she shook Naruto awake but when the blonde opened his cerulean eyes he immediately grinned at her

Feeling confused she tried to open her mouth again when Naruto suddenly moved his face closely to hers

"Naruto?" Sakura shrieked in panic as the smell of the blonde's ramen breath reached her nostrils

"Kiss me Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he moved closer to her when she felt someone tug her away from the blue-eyed teen's puckered lips

"Find your own dobe, she's mine" Sasuke said as he hugged her closer, nuzzling her neck making sakura go red and a whimper to escape her mouth

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The pinkette screamed in terror

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura's scream resonated across the forest making kakashi reconsider his theme for the genjustsu

Shaking his head he left the passed out girl on the ground and headed for the clearing, stopping once in a while to check if Sasuke or Naruto had any funny ideas

Cautiously walking towards the three logs, taking a look at the clock, Kakashi sighed

"Two more hours huh" kakashi said as he turned around before glancing to his right

'Seems like sasuke's gonna make his move' He thought as a Fuma Shuriken shot out of the bushes and was aimed at his head

Stepping to his right, he easily avoided the projectile before hearing a sizzling sound

Surprised he looked at the Fuma Shuriken and found a tag attached to it, his lone eye widened as he jumped away from the blast and landed a few meters away from the now awake Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei get me down me from here" The blonde yelled as he struggled to get free from the branch holding his collar

"Try to get down from there on your own, Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked away from the struggling teen when he saw Sasuke jump out of the bushes and do a series of hand signs, he only saw once

"Grand fire ball technique" the ravenette announced as a large ball of flame escaped his mouth, heading towards the direction of both Kakashi and Naruto

Feeling both disappointed and impressed Kakashi grabbed Naruto and dodged the flaming projectile

"To think you'll actually risk to hit your own teammate" The silver haired jounin said disspaointedly as he and Naruto leaped away from barrage of Shurikens Sasuke threw

"He was in the way, it wasn't my fault" Sasuke scoffed as he landed on the ground gently, taking yet another kunai from his holster when he felt someone grab his arm

"If you say so then" Kakashi said as he picked Sasuke up and threw him towards the forest

"Dammit" the onyx eyed teen growled as he zoomed past the trees before extending his arm to grab hold to a branch

"nice landing" Kakashi said as he appeared next to Sasuke making the teen to leap back and take a kunai from his holster

Resuming a fighting position he aimed a kick at the jounin and slashed the kunai at his thigh, feeling his blade tear something, Sasuke smirked when smoke clouded his sight

"That all you got ?" kakashi taunted as he appeared a few meters away from the Uchiha, reading an orange book making Sasuke growl and charge forward, aiming a punch at kakashi's gut, he felt his arm get twisted and he landed on the ground hard

"I expected more from the Uchiha survivor" The silver haired jounin said as he avoided yet another kick from Sasuke

'Why won't it hit!" Sasuke aggregately thought as all his attacks wont land on the jounin, growling he took several steps back and made the hand signs for a fire ball when he felt something grab hit leg and pull it to the ground

"Now we wouldn't want a forest fire in our hands, Sasuke" Kakashi teased as let go of the onyx eyed teen's leg and crouched in front of him

"What the?" The ravenette yelled as he felt his whole body get buried underground

"Earth release: Double suicide Decapitation Technique" Kakashi said at the struggling Sasuke, with only his head sticking out from the ground

"Get me out!" Sasuke yelled as he squirmed to break free from the trap

"No can do Sasuke, you'll just have figure out how get out yourself" Kakashi tsked as he walked away from the Uchiha

* * *

Sakura's green eyes snapped open as she shot to her feet

"Sasuke? Naruto ?" She called, once she didn't get a response, Sakura sighed in relief

"It was only an illusion" Sakura said as she shivered involuntarily "or a nightmare" she said as a shiver racked her spine when she remembered the horrifying genjustsu

Leaning against the trunk of a tree for support, sakura walked towards the direction of clearing when she heard someone cursing

Being the curious girl she is, she peeked through the bushes and was greeted by a one of a kind sight

"Fucking Hatake, how dare he leave me here" Sasuke seethed as he continued to squirm

Biting back a laugh, sakura felt a grin appear on her face

"Oh I could make a fortune if I spread this around the village" Sakura muttered as she reached for her pocket before halting

"Damn, I don't have a camera with me" She sighed before looking back at the Uchiha

This time she didn't hold back her laugh

Sasuke, the ever so prideful kid he was, had dirt littered on his hair and face, his once pale cheeks were painted red probably from struggling too much and his eyes and nose were starting to get stuffed with dust. Sasuke Uchiha, the top of his class looked like a kid about to cry

"Who's there" Sasuke glared making Sakura laugh harder as she walked out the bushes holding her stomach making the ravenette twitch

"Stop laughing" Sasuke ordered as sakura shot him a look

"Why Uchiha, you seem like you're grounded by kakashi-sensei" the pinkette squealed as she felt tears escape her eyes

"So you need any help?" Sakura asked as she wiped some tears off her eyes making the ravenette scoff

"As if I need your help" Sasuke said proudly making Sakura start laughing again, harder this time

"Dammit Haruno, shut up!" the 12 year old boy hissed at his teammate making her giggle harder

"Oh I have to show this to Naruto" Sakura grinned as Sasuke let out a yell of surprise

"Don't you dare" Sasuke said as he fixed Sakura with the scariest glare known to man

Too bad for him, Sakura was immune to his glares

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura turned around and started to head towards the clearing when Sasuke called out again

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anyone, especially Naruto" Sasuke said defeated, looking like a kicked puppy making Sakura's resolve waver

"Anything?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke in the eyes, his bottomless orbs boring into her emerald ones

"Anything" The ravenette confirmed making Sakura skip over to his side

"That's a promise then" the green-eyed teen said as she grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him up

"I said I didn't need your help" Sasuke growled as Sakura placed him non-too gently on the ground

"Well at least I got you out, so stop your yapping and lets go" the pinkette said as she pulled Sasuke's arm and headed for the training grounds, ignoring the glare Sasuke pinned on her pink little head.

* * *

And I'm done! Whew that was long: D, was it good?

I'll probably update sooner this time so watch out!

And remember Reviews and fallows make me happy !

Ja Ne


	8. Teamwork (Part 2)

A/N: I have revived! Hahaha, sorry it too long. I just can't find any motivation to write and my brother was hogging the computer :P.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

**Teamwork (Part 2)**

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto create barrage of clones to chase Kakashi around again. Sasuke and her were watching their blonde teammate fail over and over again for the last 15 minutes, and to her annoyance Naruto didn't seem to have a concrete plan on how to take Kakashi down.

'Mindless attacks wouldn't be able to do anything besides drain his chakra, what we need is a Combo attack; someone who could distract Kakashi for a second and could launch an attack alongside Naruto' Sakura gritted her teeth as she looked for a possible opening in Kakashi's solid defence, taking in the timing of his blocks and kicks.

"Kakashi isn't even taking him seriously, the old man has his head buried in an orange book" Sasuke scowled as he watched The Jounin's cocky display of strength on Naruto, immediately catching Sakura's attention.

"Hey Sasuke are you jealous of Kakashi?" Sakura grinned at Sasuke, earning her a sharp glare from the boy.

"Or maybe at Naruto" she quickly added making the ravenette sneer at her, his eyes glinting dangerously

"Maybe it's the other way around, Pinky" Sasuke growled making his Pink haired teammate grin wider, unnerving him slightly especially when she clasped her hand together giddily like a school girl.

"No worries, you can join Naruto and Kakashi soon enough, in their manly display of stupidity" The 12 year old giggled, and before Sasuke could question her sanity; he was unceremoniously pushed to clearing making him dumbly land on his butt, efficiently catching Naruto's and Kakashi's attention.

* * *

"Teme?" Naruto asked obviously confused while Kakashi only narrowed his eye at the onyx eyed teen.

'Damn you Sakura' Sasuke hissed as he stood up quickly, trying to salvage what was left of his dignity, sending a quick death glare at the bush behind him. Sasuke turned to face the dumbfounded look of his blonde teammate.

"What? Has chakra exhaustion fried your brain dobe?" the ravenette said coldly making Naruto glare at him fiercely.

"Bastard! At least I wasn't stupid enough to trip on a branch!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke calmly walked over to middle of field where Kakashi was.

"I didn't trip, the sun was in my eyes" The ravenette answered coolly as he brought out several Kunais, aiming it all at Kakashi (though he was half tempted to aim one at Naruto or Sakura).

Naruto snapping out of angry haze, realized the dire situation they were in, jumping back he landed next to Sasuke as he stared seriously at his rival's face

"I saw the timer, we got only 8 minutes before we're out of time" He whispered harshly to Sasuke. "Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked but was rewarded by a sharp glare from the Uchiha.

"How should I know where your crazy teammate is hiding" Sasuke hissed but the blonde only stared at him blankly.

"She was the one who pushed you" Naruto stated making Sasuke growl.

"Shut up and focus! Didn't you say we only have 8 minutes?" Sasuke sneered as he sprinted towards Kakashi, throwing his Kunais with deadly precision

Cackling wildly, Naruto made 3 clones as he fallowed Sasuke's pursuit.

"She got you good, Teme!" The blonde laughed before dodging a kick to his stomach from Kakashi.

"Shut up!" Sasuke sneered as sent a punch to the Jounin's chin which only got his hand twisted making jump back a bit.

'So the girl planned all this?' Kakashi thought as he dodged kicks and shurikens from the 2 boys, They're attacks could use some work and they both need to be mindful on how reckless they both are, but surprising enough their attacks are well coordinated and synched, managing to graze him once or twice every now and then; though neither of the two seem to be aware of the fact and only focus of outdoing the other.

"Smart Girl" Kakashi muttered silently as he blocked a kick from Sasuke before throwing the teen back a few meters but instead of getting annoyed by it, the teen used the distance to create several hand signs before inhaling deep.

"Grand fire ball justu" Sasuke yelled as a large flame escaped his mouth, burning everything in its way.

Kakashi, narrowed his eyes as he prepared to jump back when he felt something heavy grip his ankles, looking around he saw several of Naruto's clones latch on to his elbows and ankles; successfully weighing him down.

Smirking slightly, Kakashi watched as the original Naruto land next to Sasuke, A grin placed on his whiskered face when the ball of flame came to close for comfort to Kakashi.

* * *

"We did it Teme! We did it!" Naruto cheered as a satisfied smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Whatever loser, I'm getting the bells" Sasuke said as walked over the thick smoke that enveloped the east side of training grounds.

"Oh you mean _These_ bells?" A voice whispered right behind Naruto successfully making the blonde shiver and Sasuke turn around in shock.

Shaking slightly, Naruto twisted his head slightly to look over his shoulder but immediately paled at the sight

"Wh- b-but weren't you hit by Teme's justu a while ago?!" Naruto screeched as if he saw a ghost as he stared at the silver haired jounin behind him.

"Substitution Jutsu" Sasuke hissed as he glared at Kakashi before slowly inching to grab a kunai from his pouch, when he felt something fly a few centimetres past his face.

Jumping back, he saw Naruto ungracefully land on a bush meters behind him.

"ah, ah sorry Sasuke but it's my turn" Kakashi smiled as he appeared in front of the ravenette before kicking him hard in the stomach making Sasuke fly a few meters back.

"Sorry boys but it seems you lost and Sakura apparently chickened out" Kakashi chuckled as he raised the two bells in the air. "Well off to the academy for the 3 of you" He said when felt something fly towards him, smirking he quickly let down his orange book and grabbed a kunai to deflect the incoming projectile.

"Sorry Sakura but I'm afraid you lost-" Kakashi immediately froze when looked at the kunai a few meters away from, eyes widening he didn't have time to react when the Tag exploded, with him in range.

"Ha-ha sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to startle you!" Sakura giggled as she jumped towards the clearing before throwing several kunai's laced with Wires towards the thick smoke she caused.

Smiling she felt her Kunai's pierce something, jumping forward she prepared to maneuver her way towards the bells when the smoke cleared up. Eyes widening she immediately let go of the wires and froze at the sight of Kunais piercing Naruto's left leg, and right shoulder.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked clearly confused when she felt a gust of wind come from behind her

"Sorry Sakura but that trick wouldn't work on me again" Kakashi chuckled as grabbed the pinkette's arm only to have the teen disappear in a puff of smoke.

Eyes widening, Kakashi immediately knew he fell for trap especially when he felt a kunai graze his pouch, where his bells where placed. Turning around quickly he froze as he watched the silver bells drop quite a distance away from him, where he saw a pale arm reach for the thread that held 2 bells up.

"well well, it seems I won Sensei" Sakura laughed as she held the two bells up, her green eyes lighting up as she stared at the dumfounded look on her teacher.

Kakashi numbly stared at the girl a few meters away from him before looking back on the shock ravenette in a bush and the grimacing blonde on the ground, taking a sharp breath he looked back on the girl as a mixture of shock and slight appreciation swell up in him.

Chuckling he raised his arms in defeat as he looked the pinkette in the eye

"Congats Sakura" Kakashi said as walked over to the pinkette before glancing at the two boys from across the field. "So which one of them are you giving the bells to" He asked as he watched Naruto and Sasuke perk up.

"Neither, I'm keeping both of them to myself" Sakura answered emotionlessly making Kakashi falter, Naruto pale and Sasuke curse.

"Bitch" Sasuke muttered as he glared at the pinkette in front of him.

"Heard that, Sasuke" Sakura laughed as she faced her teacher, an odd glint in her eyes making Kakashi a bit unsettled

"I got these on my own, why do I have to give it to those two?" She reasoned as she twirled the bells with her fingers with a smirk planted on her lips.

Kakashi stared at her for a second, confusion filled his eyes as he took a step forward.

"But didn't you push Sasuke a while ago to have him and Naruto take the bells?" Kakashi asked making Sakura giggle for a bit before shaking her head.

"Kakashi-sensei, I only did that to buy some time so I can set up my traps" The pinkette grinned up at him, unnerving him further

'it seems Uchiha isn't the one I should be worried about, when it comes to turning on teammates' the silver haired jounin thought as he let out a sigh before clapping slowly.

"Good job Sakura, you passed the test" Kakashi falsely cheered as he walked over to both the boys. "But you two on the other hand" he tsked making both Naruto and Sasuke stiffen

"y-yeah Kakashi-sensei ?" the blonde 12 year old, asked nervously as he stood up slowly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke do the same thing except he rose up quickly as if burned

"Well the two of you did a good job in trying but I'm afraid the victory has to go to Sakura-chan over here" Kakashi explained as he motioned to Sakura, making the pinkette brighten up further, irritating Sasuke.

"BUT I'll give you one a chance, The boy that answers my next question correct gets to be alongside Sakura in my squad" Paling Naruto obviously trembled like a leaf because of the mention of a question, in comparison Sasuke smirked widely.

"i-isn-isn't it a bit unfair sensei? I mean you do know thinking isn't my forte right?" Naruto reasoned as he ran up to Kakashi, the pain in his shoulders gone as he stared at his teacher in desperation.

"Quit being a baby Naruto and let Kakashi tell me the question" Sasuke scowled at boy. In a normal situation Naruto would fight back instantly if his Rival ever belittled him but right know he was too busy trying to rack his head for some kind of excuse to change the final test

"b-but-" The blonde stuttered but Kakashi quickly cut him off

"Well here's the question" The Jounin started before pausing dramatically earning a scowl from Sasuke, a giggle from Sakura and a horrified look from Naruto.

"What was the reason for our little exercise?" Kakashi asked, chuckling a bit when both boys blanched

"What?" Naruto screeched making Sakura hit the underside of his head to make him shut up

"Just think idiot" the teen sighed as her blue eyed teammate pouted

"Well? what's your answer boys ?" Kakashi asked earning the attention of the 3 of them.

Naruto swallowed while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

* * *

A/N: So yeah wanted to try a cliff hang! Hahaha :P

I made this long so no hard feelings if I take too long to update once again.

But reviews may lessen the time I update, kay?

Also tell me who you think will get the answer right! Sasuke-chan? The annoyingly attractive, revenge obsessed duck butt; or Naruto-cakes? The obnoxious adorable, ramen king? TELL MEEE THROUGH THE REVIEWS

Ja Ne


	9. Result

A/N: I'm alive okay! It was almost a year but I finally updated

Sorry, like SOOOORRRRYYYYY

But I promise the next one will be out before a week!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

Result

Sasuke stared at his teacher for a long while before concluding that the jounin was crazy (or stupid)

"You can't expect us to take you seriously with that dumb question you know" The ravenette commented as his scowl deepened

Kakashi only sent the boy a small glance before chuckling

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but the outcome of your answer would predict your future as a Genin" He explained, aggravating Sasuke further

"That question would not benefit me at all as a ninja nor would I have to use the answer in life threatening situations" Sasuke growled before he suddenly felt a cold breeze flutter against his cheek

In an instant he felt that smooth area of his face bleed. Startled, Sasuke jumped back as he stared at the Jounin in front of him that was acting like he didn't hurl a shuriken at his face, a few seconds ago

"I don't care about your opinion concerning whether or not the answer of my question would prove too useful or not; all I care about is your answer to my question" The silver haired man said simply yet coldly at the same time.

Looking away from the pale teen, Kakashi sent his gaze to the panicked Naruto.

"Your answer, Naruto?" Kakashi asked making the blonde stop staring at the ground

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hands dramatically in the air

"5" Kakashi counted

"Wait, what?!" Naruto screamed

"4" He continued

"You're counting down!" The teen despaired

"3"

"It's to test our stealth!" Naruto yelled in panic

Blinking, Naruto noted that it was suddenly quiet before realizing he actually answered the question

'He didn't think it through' Sakura thought as she stared at the blonde in slight disbelief

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a second before switching back to Sasuke

"Yours?" The Jounin asked lazily making the raven haired 12-year old glare at him

"You had the stupid test to observe and evaluate our abilities" Sasuke answered back before smirking at the blonde

'Idiot' he mouthed to Naruto, making the tanned teen seethe

Kakashi watched the two boys glare at each other before clearing his throat

"The one who got the answer right is" he started making Sakura smile a little as she watched the Boys quiet down

"Is….." Kakashi repeated

'This is going to be good' the pinkette grinned when Naruto suddenly raised his hand, surprising the girl a bit

"Naruto?" Sakura asked but the blonde immediately opened his mouth before she could finish

"Can I change my answer?"

Sakura blinked as she stared curiously at the blonde who getting paler by the second before she turned her head to Sasuke, who was scowling at the back of Naruto's head

"Wasn't your answer good enough, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the teen who seemed deep in thought

"Well honestly, my answer doesn't really make sense; at all" Naruto mumbled out the last part as he clenched his fists when he heard Sasuke scoff behind him.

"And while Sasuke's is the winning bet, it doesn't explain why there were only two bells" The blonde explained as he scratched the back of his head before slowly raising his gaze to match Kakashi's making the silver haired jounin tilt his head to the side.

"And your answer is?"

"Teamwork" Naruto mumbled stiffly as he stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before inhaling deep

"Teamwork!" He practically yelled out making Sasuke hiss at him to quiet down and Sakura sigh deeply

Suddenly Sasuke stepped towards the blonde and regarded him with a questioning glance

"Idiot, if it was teamwork then shouldn't there be 3 bells! having only 2 will cause us to fight over it and besides-" A chime of a bell interrupted the ravenette speech as Kakashi hurled something at Naruto's direction causing the blonde to jump

"Naruto, Catch" Kakashi ordered swiftly as the small object flew past Sasuke

Panicking Naruto extended his arms and spread his hands out as he dived down to snatch it before it fell to ground.

Grunting in pain Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as he stared at the shiny metal bell in his palm, before …..

He started freaking out again

"My answer was correct?" The blue eyed teen asked as he jumped to his feet all the while staring at Kakashi with bug wide eyes

The Jounin laughed a bit before shaking head, he looked at the giddy blonde in front of him and the bubble-gum haired girl to his right

"Congratulations you two, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, the two of you have passed the Bell test"

Instantly Naruto leaped towards his female teammate and started to twirl her around when he reached her

"Naruto- what the-"

"Sakura-chan we passed"

"I don't know how but-"

"Hold up, Naruto"

The blonde stopped his spinning and stared at Sakura worriedly before putting her down

"Oh no, Sakura-chan are you going to puke?!"

That made him receive a punch to the shoulder

Naruto yelped in pain and was muttering about violent girls when he heard Sakura approach Kakashi with a little frown

"What about Sasuke?" She asked softly making her black-eyed teammate glare at her from his spot

Naruto froze

Kakashi regarded her with a solemn expression before turning to the brooding Uchiha

"Well Sasuke would have to repeat the year wouldn't he"

It sounded more of a statement than a question

Sakura tensed up as she furrowed her brows, guilt was bubbling in her and she doesn't like it. Looking around but still avoiding the eyes of the ravenette; who was glaring daggers at her head, she sent Naruto a distressed look and the blonde understood

Taking a few steps forward he faced the jounin

"You w-were serious?" Naruto stuttered out as Kakashi tilted his head to the side curiously

"Why Naruto, I am always serious" Kakashi explained in a monotone voice

The white haired instructor looked back at the clock before ushering Sakura and Naruto to the opening

of the field.

"Why don't the two of you get your Bentos and wait for my signal to come back to eat, I'll just have a

little chat With Sasuke over here" Kakashi explained with an empty smile

"But- Sasuke-he"

"Its fine, Naruto"

The blonde looked up to the Uchiha and saw him looking odd, as if he actually accepted defeat which was wrong since Sasuke hated to lose

Naruto frowned as he stared at Kakashi before looking back to Sasuke, who was glaring feebly at the ground

"I won't go back and repeat a year without a fight" Sasuke muttered as he sent a withering glare at Kakashi's direction before glancing back to his teammates

"And I don't want your pity"

Opening his mouth, Naruto was about to protest and say it was wrong that The Sasuke Uchiha has to repeat a year when he was more deserving to graduate than anyone because unlike them he had talent and potential, but Sakura was already pulling him to the entrance while looking downcast probably having the same thoughts as him.


End file.
